Unfaithful
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: Ron was staring at her intently. “Are you happy with him?” he asked dejectedly. Hermione put the brush down and walked over to him. She tasted of Malfoy. Ron turned his head and nodded. “You are.”


**_Story of my life  
_**

The hallway stretched out before her as she pulled her cloak tighter around her. She smiled to herself, knowing that she was finally happy. Somewhere along the years she had fallen in love with Ron and he had now reciprocated the feelings. After all, this was a great accomplishment, because one Hermione Granger was the Queen of Unrequited Love. She closed one of the windows tightly from the raging storm. The hallway still loomed farther down in her mind. She still had three more floors to make rounds on. It was so cold.

_**Searching for the right**_

Her mind wrapped around the thought of going back to the Gryffindor Common Room and being held by dear Ron. She smiled to herself and continued walking. Lightening flickered as she passed yet another open window. The air around her was still cold, all the windows were open. It was like someone, who knew about her rounds and this storm, opened them all. She smiled and immediately thought that it was Ron. But, Merlin, she was so wrong.

_**But it keeps avoiding me**_

Each time she tried to reach out and grasp the end of the hallway, it stretched forward. Could that even be done? She had no clue, the hallway was so long. This one particular hallway. The wall slid open and shut on a predetermined rhythm. The Slytherin Common Room was not far off. She could walk down there and give whom ever she wanted a piece of her mind. The hallway still loomed in front of her. She was only half way done. Hermione closed yet another window. She was still smiling though. Thinking; wondering; pondering about all the wonderful kisses she would receive when she returned to the Common Room.

A hand reached out and pulled her into one of the many empty classrooms along this extremely long hallway. She was roughly, but tenderly, pushed against the wall. A pair of lips crashed down onto hers and she responded. How was she to know that these lips did not belong to Ron? The person's tongue darted into her mouth, his haste motions causing her to moan. His hands roamed her body, touching her in places that only Ron was allowed to touch. She bit his bottom lip as he pushed his body further into hers. She smiled through the kiss. It was then that he moaned and her eyes snapped open. Cinnamon orbs filled the vision of gray irises and she gasped.

**_Sorrow in my soul_**

His lips found hers again and she still fell into the kiss. She was cheating and there was nothing that she could do about it. Well there was always something but she did not **want** to stop this escapade, it had only started. She was sad for a moment, guilty for a moment, and then she was hungry for more. She gripped his tie and pulled him closer to her. Her mouth was swelling from the biting and she moaned as he picked up her leg and wrapped it around his waist. Still she did not move. Nothing made sense anymore, isn't that what love is? She smiled through the kiss again and never registered that this was the enemy. The fact was that she did not care. Hermione Granger had given up on caring. Nothing was going unrequited in her life again.

**_Cause it seems that wrong_**

Was it really that wrong? Was she committing a crime? Was cheating a crime? In her mind; yes and no. In Ron's mind: with anybody else but him. She still kissed him with the same passion as Ron, or if you dare, even more. She was sweating, her knickers drenched. She was cheating for Merlin's sake and she didn't see anything wrong with it. His hands continued to roam her body and she let them, but they never invaded. Not that she would be in any position to object. He could take her right here and she would not think it to be wrong. Was that wrong in itself? She loved his touch. Everything that is wrong, became right.

**_Really loves my company _**

He pried his lips from hers and laid his head on her shoulder. They were breathing heavily as his hands still touched her through the fabric of her uniform. His hands moved under her skirt and rubbed her gently. She was still the Mudblood and he was still the Pureblood. But this was lust and lust loves company. He began to kiss her neck and she allowed him to do so. She was beginning to really love his company. She moaned and bucked her hips as he hit her soft spot. She squirmed and he took this message to place a finger into her center. She really loved his company now.

**_He's more than a man_**

The next morning she was still the same. She did not change. She still glared at Malfoy and he her, but at the same time they remembered the night before. They still basked in the glory of their moans. Then her eyes met Ron's and she smiled the same as always and it began to kill her that she can be phony. He was better than she was, he still loved her. He would give her the world, and she was out there sleeping with Malfoy. She still felt no guilt. That was what began to kill her, she felt no guilt. She kissed his lips and his hands found Malfoy's place on her hips. She signed and pretended that Ron was Malfoy. Something inside of her was content, but she wanted more.

**_  
And this is more than love_**

They all graduated in the next month. They all moved to Central London, and Hermione kept seeing Draco. She smiled the same at him each time, with one side of her mouth cocked a little bit. And speaking of cock, she put that in the same place as her smile. Ron never suspected a thing until he saw Hermione running from a building one day. He checked the apartment listing and found one familiar name. He denied it at first, but he could soon tell. She was always late for one reason or another, and then it happened. It was full out in his face, in his bed. He came home early and there they were, limbs tangled in HIS BED. He wanted to run scream and cry but he didn't. Calmly he walked out of the flat and to Harry's flat. He stayed there for the remainder of the time he was supposed to be gone.

**_The reason that the SKY is blue_**

She knew that he had seen them. Who could miss those tattered robes swirling around the corner? Hermione was not guilty; even then, she continued to make love to Draco and when Ron came home two days later she kissed him too. She acted as if nothing was ever wrong between her but it was out in the open now, and Ron still did not leave. He was not going to make this easy for her. He was more than a man.

**_The clouds are rolling in_**

Of course he told Harry while he was there, and then the storm raged on. Harry yelled at Hermione but she just brushed it off. She promised him that she would break it off with Malfoy but she never did. Ron knew it, Harry knew it, She knew it. Ron purposed on Valentine's day 2001. She said yes and Malfoy became very mad. She was going to marry the twit that he hated and leave him alone. But she would always go back to him, they were connected. She stayed away for two days after the engagement and then she had a "business meeting" and he just let her leave. Ron let her walk out the door.

**_Because I'm gone again_**

Ron knew exactly where she was going and he did not reach out to stop her. In his mind she would come back to him when she was ready or when Malfoy hurt her. But she did not, even in his old age, he realized that not stopping her was the stupidest thing that he could have done at that moment. It was Judgment Day and Ron was not offered Redemption.

**_And to him I just can't be true _**

The meeting was supposed to last two hours but Hermione was gone fore six. She apologized when she returned home but Ron was ready to have some fun of his own. He had been drinking and she could not deny him. His moves were so unlike Malfoy's and she couldn't stand his touch. But…she let him touch her, because this was the masquerade ball and she was the star.

**_and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_**

She let him touch her and then in the middle of the night she went back to Malfoy. She needed to repent for her actions with Ron and Malfoy was gentle. He loved her, he needed her, he wanted her.

**_and it kills him inside _**

Ron felt her body weight shift in the bed and before he could reach out and grab her she was gone. He punched the pillow where her head was supposed to lay and cried. She was slowly killing him and he couldn't say a word.

**_to know that I am happy with some other guy_**

When she returned to the bed he just rolled over and slid an arm around her waist. She snuggled in closer and sighed. Still she felt no guilt; what was wrong with her?

**_I can see him dying_**

_And I don't care. She thought._

**_I don't wanna do this anymore _**

She wants to break things off with Ron but she can't.

_**  
I don't wanna be the reason why**_

Slowly, her cheating is killing him but she wants the best of both worlds and refuses to say goodbye.

_**  
Every time I walk out the door **_

She can't stop herself from leaving him, Malfoy had a hold over her. She is never going to leave him, she knows that now. Still she feels no guilt.

_**  
I see him die a little more inside **_

She laughs and smiles with Malfoy as they roll in the sheets. They are still young and she keeps pushing off the wedding. She can't leave Malfoy or Ron. She doesn't want to.

_**  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore **_

But it comes so easily to her.

_**  
I don't wanna take away his life**_

But she knows that she is doing just that. She is slowly killing him.**_ –_**

_**  
I don't wanna be... **_

But she is

_**  
a murderer**_

Even though Ron is not dead.

_**  
**_

_**I feel it in the air **_

He is watching her. He knows where she is about to go and he still does not stop her. She still feels no guilt. Smiling she tells him about her day, leaving out everything but the truth. It's a known fact that she has not gone into work for almost a week. She was vacationing in Milan with Malfoy and apparates back to keep up appearances.

**_  
as I'm doing my hair_**

She never used to do her hair. She always used to tie it in a loose knot and now she spent all the time in the world making herself appear beautiful, even though she was, for Malfoy.

_**  
preparing for another day**_

Another day away from the one thing that used to make her feel so right. She smiles at Ron before slipping her shoes onto her cheating feet and preparing to walk to the door.

_**  
A kiss up on my cheek**_

He does it every time she goes to leave and it burns her cheeks. He still lets her go and she leaves him. Ron's thought of leaving; of course, but he stays because she will always be there.

_**  
He's here reluctantly**_

Ron stays behind, he knows that she will be back: soon. He smoothes her hair and leaves his hand on the back of her neck.

**_  
As if I'm gonna be out late_**

"I'll be back soon." she muttered.

_**  
I say I won't be long**_

"I know." He whispers.

_**  
Just hanging with the girls **_

"Tell my sister and Lavender that I say hi." He says before walking back into the living room. Ginny would soon appear to console him. She knew nothing of Ron letting Hermione go. What could she do?

**_  
A lie I didn't have to tell_**

"I will." She muttered before walking out of the door.

_**  
Because we both know**_

She heard his screams of rage as she walked down the hallway. This entire thing started with a hallway. She smiled and picked up her pace.

**_  
Where I'm about to go_**

Malfoy was always waiting for her with open arms and she always propelled herself into them without question.

**_  
And we know it very well _**

Everybody knows. But they both still hide it. ****

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

Ron's face flashed before her eyes as she kissed Malfoy but she shoved it out of the way. She was not in love with Ron anymore, Malfoy was the one she loved now. She had finally admitted it. But she still did not leave Ron for Malfoy. She couldn't

_**  
And it kills him inside **_

She was back in her own home again and Ron was staring at her intently. "Are you happy with him?" he asked dejectedly. Hermione put the brush down and walked over to him. She straddled his lap and kissed his lips tenderly. She tasted of Malfoy. He turned his head and nodded. "You are." He muttered before devouring her lips with his own. Who was he to care that he was with Malfoy's girl? She was his first and he took her right then and there, but she had to go back to him again. She left him for Draco Fucking Malfoy after he was asleep.

_**  
To know that I am happy with some other guy **_

He loved her. She loved both of them. She was happy and that was all that Ron could ask for.

_**  
I can see him dying **_

And she still did not feel guilty.****

I don't wanna do this anymore

She walked to Malfoy's home that night. The street was quiet around her. She was supposed to get married the next morning. Three hearts were breaking. He was already waiting for her with his arms open as she climbed the stairs.

_**  
I don't wanna be the reason why**_

She could not look into Ron's face without feeling sorry for the poor bloke. Why didn't he leave her already? She had given him every opportunity to. Why didn't the pathetic bastard do it already?

_**  
Every time I walk out the door **_

She always walked out the door. She returned to Ron later that night and he held her to him tightly. _After tomorrow she would be mine and would always have to return to me. _He thought. Nothing could keep her from leaving him then.

_**  
I see him die a little more inside **_

She prepared herself for the wedding the next morning. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun and she applied little make up. For this one day she could be the Hermione Granger that they all remembered. **_  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore_**

The aisle, just like the hallway, was extremely long, and in the end, it would end to something she wanted to get out of. No guilt was felt.

_**  
I don't wanna take away his life**_

She said it all the time, but she still went to Malfoy. He was an addiction, a drug, and she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

_**  
I don't wanna be...**_

A hand reached out and grasped her arm. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her for what he thought was the last time. A gasp rippled through the church as Hermione Granger kissed Draco Malfoy before running off with him. The doors banged shut behind them and Ron looked livid. He kicked the podium and ripped a bible in half before running off after the duo. He spotted them running and he ran after them. Hermione was his and Draco Fucking Malfoy would not take that from him.

_**  
Amurderer **_

He caught up to them snogging under a tree. His hands were touching his Hermione and Ron's skin crawled at the sight.

"You're killing me Hermione!" he yelled once he was sure he wouldn't vomit at the sight.****

Our love

Had diminished.

_**  
His trust **_

Unwillingly given

_**  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head **_

The tears streamed down Ron's face as she approached him. She traced a finger down his cheek before slapping him.

"You could've stopped me at any time."

**_  
Get it over with _**

"I'm already dead. I was ever since the morning after my first time with Draco. I knew then that this couldn't" she pointed between them. "happen. I was nothing without Draco."

_**  
I don't wanna do this **_

Malfoy walked up behind them and placed his hands on Hermione's waist. She welcomed the touch.

_**  
Anymore (anymore) **_

"Hermione stop this!" Ron begged. He needed her. She COULD NOT leave him.****

I don't wanna do this anymore

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked her after a moment of silence.

_**  
I don't wanna be the reason why **_

"Say something!" he roared. The entire church had arrived.

_**  
Every time I walk out the door **_

"Aren't you at least sorry?" he asked stepping closer to her now.

_**  
I see him die a little more inside **_

"No." she stated.

_**  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore **_

"I'm not sorry." He gasped.

_**  
I don't wanna take away his life **_

"I never was and I don't plan to be now. I never even felt a twinge of guilt." How could she be so ruthless? She smiled to Draco before catching his lips in hers. Lavender disentangled herself from the crowd and kissed Ron full on the lips.

"We can be together now." Ron shook his head. He drew his wand and pointed it at the snogging couple.

_**  
I don't wanna be...**_

The world around them went green. Love lay forgotten. Hermione Granger was

****

Amurderer  
Even though she never raised her wand. She had led Ronald Weasley to his death. As Draco grabbed her hand she never looked back. Like I said earlier, she never felt any guilt.

**_A murderer_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**A/N: Hey guys! How did you like it? The lyrics are Rihanna's new song UNFAITHFUL! Normally I do not listen to anything hip hop but this song called out to me and I knew why. Here is the repercussion of that song. This is the outcome.**_


End file.
